


Battening Down The Hatches

by Firebird (firebird308)



Series: Bait [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm moving in and no one wants to be out in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battening Down The Hatches

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

The group watched the run-down house from the safety of the forest for an hour, looking for any signs of occupancy before revealing themselves.

"Hey, Lion Man, go check it out," Greed finally ordered, relatively certain that it was safe.

"I ought to punch you for that. Bad enough the kid calls me that," Heinkel grumbled before rising to his feet to investigate the house.

After about half an hour, he made his way back. "Looks like no one's used the place for a couple of years. I think it's safe to wait out the storm in when it breaks."

Greed looked up at the sky, which was covered with ominous looking clouds. "Right. You two deal with firewood. Fullmetal can make any repairs that need to be made to the bits we plan to use; keep everybody from getting too cold."

Everybody set to their tasks with a minimum of grumbling. None of them were eager to still be exposed to the elements when the snowstorm hit.

An hour later, they were done not a moment too soon as the wind roared out from nowhere and flakes of snow started falling. They were few and far between at first, but the amount rapidly increased until they couldn't see very far out the windows.

Edward stared out the window of the kitchen, where they were currently situated to keep warm and eat some food. "Man. I wonder if it's gonna get as bad as Briggs."

"Probably not. We need to get back further north for that kind of snow. Now close the curtain, you're letting in the cold through the glass, kid," Darius grumbled, as he worked his way through his portion of food.

"You'll live," Greed told him before Ed had a chance to react. "I want to get going in the morning when the snow's done. At least far enough to find the nearest town to resupply."

"Assuming it _is_ finished by then," Heinkel muttered, the wind increasing to cover most of what he said.

* * *

When morning came, it was just light enough for it to be clear it was day and the storm was still going strong.

"Dammit," Greed swore as he looked out the window of the living room. "Right. New plan. We wait out the storm and hope we don't run out of food before it's done."

"And hope we don't all kill each other due to being trapped in the same house for days," Ed muttered, standing at the window by Greed, which Greed elected to ignore.

* * *

The storm finally blew itself out on the third night of their stay. At that point, the snow was piled deeply enough, the door couldn't be opened and they had to climb out a window. After which, Ed promptly climbed back in due to the snowdrift being up to his abdomen.

"Damn, that's cold." He shivered and brushed snow off himself.

"Of course it's cold, it's snow," Greed said with a roll of his eyes. He then looked out the window at the two that made it out and were handling it better. "Go reconnoiter and get some food; we'll wait. I'll have him make himself useful and fix more stuff since we seem to be staying until some of the snow melts."

"Got it," Darius said as he started to wade through the snow, Heinkel following him.

After watching them depart, Greed looked at Ed. "I suggest you start with the broken windows we originally decided not to bother with."

"Yeah, yeah," Ed said, turning to leave the room to do his part in getting ready for an extended stay.


End file.
